Naruto and the Ikemoto Clan!
by I.N.V
Summary: i need help with the summary...so please do read and make one yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples. I'm not in the mood much, but I wrote this story during school and I wanted to test this story out if it's good or not, blah, blah, blah. Okay, so anyways, please read and tell me what you think. Oh, and this chappy might be a little to short. Or long. Which ever. Enjoy anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Four Years Ago. **

In the land of Leaf, there was a nice and peaceful family. The Ikemotos. The family was great and powerful.

"Remember Riku," A man stud next to his daughter, Riku. "You concentrate your chakra and energy on the object you aim for." He pointed to a flower vase. They were practicing their jutsu.

"Right dad." Riku spread her feet apart; her hands were in two tight fists. She was in total concentration. Blue lightning came out of her hand wild, but with the right technique known as the Molding Technique, she had the ability to mold her chakra into a blue solid sphere. It grew bigger and bigger until it perfectly fit inside her palm.

"Rasengan!" Riku threw her attack on the vase and it shattered into pieces leaving burned marks! Riku looked at it and smiled. "Yeah!"

"You did it, Riku! I'm so proud of you!" The father patted Riku on her head. "Thanks dad! " She smiled.

"Well now, let's see what your mother's cooking."

"Wouldn't mom be mad about the flower vase, dad?"

"Well," He sweat dropped. "She wouldn't mind. I think."

"You're supposed to know dad. I think mom's going to be mad at you."

"We'll just keep it a secret for now.

"Whatever you say dad."

The family sat down to eat together, with food still coming their way, the family was together.

"Mommy?" Kosuke, the 10 year old brother, spoke. "Yes Kosuke?" She replied setting down a plate full of Ramen. "When are we going to see uncle Kakashi?" Kosuke asked his mother. Kakashi had a sister named Emiko. She had the same hair color as him, so she had passed her hair color to her twins, Kosuke and Izumi. Riku's hair had a few strands of hair w/ her black hair.

"Don't worry Kosuke. Uncle Kakashi will be alright, he's just busy teaching his squad to be more powerful ninjas." She sighed. "Just like you when you were born! Or when you were 14?" Kosuke exclaimed. "Right that's how I met your father." Kosuke stuffed himself with Ramen. "Really?" "Yes. And don't talk with your mouth full."

Suddenly, Kosuke's twin sister, Izumi slid opened the door out of breath and then closed it. "Izumi?" Riku looked at her young sister. "Mom! Dad!" Izumi ran to her father. "What's wrong, Izumi?" Her father asked. "The ANBUs! They're here! They're here!" "Oh no." Their parents looked at each other worried.

"Riku! Take your siblings and hide, now!" Emiko said looking at her. "What about you?" Riku asked worried. "Don't worry Riku." Emiko and Daiki (Father) hugged their children and left them on their own.

"Riku, what's happening?" Izumi said worried. "I have no idea, but we'll find out." Riku shut the door and locked it. Emiko and Daiki were ready standing close to their entrance of their house.

Their door was sliced into two with a thin ANBU sword!

Emiko was ready to fight just like her husband. Three figures entered their house. You could hear the footsteps of the ANBUs as they started walking. You could also hear screams of scared and terrified villagers scattering everywhere in the village and out the village. No matter what, there was no escape. The ANBUs were everywhere to be seen. On rooftops, houses, the forest outside of the Leaf village and even the Hokage Mountain.

The tree ANBUs got closer and closer to them. The Ikemotos knew one of the ANBUs. Itachi Uchiha. The 14 year old ANBU and the youngest one out of all of them. He approached them hearing their footsteps.

Riku and her siblings were scared and helpless, not knowing what to do. "Riku…" Kosuke whispered. "I'm scared.

"But we got to stay quiet." She whispered back and he nodded. "What are you doing here in our village?" Emiko said prepared. "That's none of your business, Ikemoto. Where are your children!" Emiko stud silent. "Woman answer me! Now!" Itachi grabbed her by the neck.

'Mom' Izumi thought peeking through a hole; while her eyes were wide in shock. Riku pulled back Izumi to keep her from seeing their parents fight. Riku held her two siblings together.

"Let her go, Itachi!" Daiki shouted in his deep voice. "Fine. But we're not going anywhere until we have your children." Itachi pushed her towards Daiki.

Itachi gave a signal to his fellow comrades to search for their children and they did.

"Don't you dare, touch our children." The mother got angry. "Don't worry about your children." Itachi smirked. "You just need to worry about yourselves now." Itachi took out his thin ANBU sword. The reflection of the parents appeared on the sword making them even more worried and scared, they couldn't do anything to stop him, but fight. Itachi rose the sword up in the air and rapidly threw his sword straight at them! But Daiki caught and stopped the sword in time. Itachi was still forcing the sword to inject it in his body!

"Daiki!" Emiko worried. She paused for a moment. She then made hand seals and spoke softly without Itachi hearing. "Dragon" She whispered softly.

Her eyes were glowing white made with anger and hatred. Her palms faced Itachi, with a dark purple glow. Itachi felt like he was being chocked by powerful hands. He dropped the sword trying to stop her attack. "Itachi!" His comrade exclaimed as Daiki knocked them down easily against the hard wooden walls.

Moments later, Kakashi-sensei was worried about his sister and her family. Kakashi had heard about the ANBUs invading his sister's and the villager's home. He hurried to his sister's house and ran as fast as he could. 'Please Emiko. Be okay. Let nothing happen to you or your family.' Kakashi hurried and hurried, but was he too late to save his family?

* * *

I need ya'lls opinion! I'm sooo tired. I need some chocolate... anyway, just...R&R...please. I beg of you all. What's wrong with me? 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**Thank you! I'm glad that you reviewed! please, please read and review for me, i need your opinions wheather they're mean or not. please, thank you and R&R!  
**

* * *

**

**Chappy 2: Their Return**

He walked Kakashi looked at the brutal house. He was too late to save them all.

"I'm too late. Emiko…Daiki." Kakashi knew they were killed by ANBUs, but what he didn't know was which ANBU they were killed and slaughtered by exactly. He walked over to Emiko's body first, he sat on his knees. He placed his hand under her head. Her face was covered in dark rich red blood, scratches everywhere, including bruises. The sign of the Ikemoto clan was exposed on her forehead. He brought her head to his chest, his head on her shoulder, crying. "I'm so sorry Emiko." He laid her back on the floor. When he went to Daiki, he had the same sign and place as his sister had. "Sigh." Kakashi closed his eyes. He laid Daiki next to his sister, Emiko.

Kakashi couldn't find their children and thought maybe it was too late from him to save them as well. The ANBUs might've taken or even slaughtered them.

Kakashi cried tears down his cheeks of sadness. All of his family was gone…forever. Or so, he thought.

Four years later- Three teenagers stud in front of the gates of the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

"Feels good to be back at our original home, doesn't." A boy with a creep voice, smooth, but creepy.

"Tsk. Sure it is, if you're an idiot." His twin crossed her arms on her chest.

"Now that we're here, shouldn't we go in?" An older sibling pushed the gates to reveal a village with ninjas and villagers there.

While the three entered the village, the people stopped at what they were doing, and looked at them. Whispers scattered throughout the village, spreading everywhere. The Hokage had seen their arrival with his sphere he always had.

"Well, well, well. They've return stronger and healthier…with revenge."

The Hokage said worried. Kakashi's squad sat ready for another combat exam with other ninjas coming from every village. Unfortunately, Kakashi had a surprise for them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T TAKE THE CHUUNI EXAM!Naruto exploded with confusion and frustration.

"Sorry Naruto, but the Hokage said that three mysterious chuunis came into town without permission and he selected us only to figure out why they're here." Kakashi explained.

Naruto and his friends were interested in this mission of theirs.

"The Hokage explained to me that these chuunis are very different from everyone in the village."

"What do you mean different from everyone in this village? Are they 'special' or something?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not so sure, but they're different alright." Kakashi was uneasy about this.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei! We'll do anything to stop'em and complete our mission! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What rank is this mission anyway, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. It's either a C or a D ranked mission. B-C- or D ranked mission probably." Kakashi shrugged not knowing what it was ranked as.

'Great. Even our sensei doesn't know. What an idiot.' Sasuke thought. While Naruto said something unimportant, Kakashi narrowed his eyes down to three suspicious teens. They noticed him as well and smirked walking towards him and his squad.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't weak Leaf ninjas sitting down here chatting," The girl twin said smirking.

"Why you little...!" Naruto was about to attack but Sakura stopped him but head locking him. "Stop it Naruto!" She yelled at him. "Can we help you?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Why of course you can." The boy said without emotions.

"We're looking for the Hokage. It'll be nice enough if you showed us where he is." The twin girl said. Naruto and his teammates were becoming more suspicious of them.

They never had seen them before in the village, not even Kakashi. So then, why wear a leaf head band? 'Hmm... .' Sasuke pointed to the hut where the Hokage was.

"Thank you very much, for your…time." The oldest one smirked.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, even Kakashi glared at them. "Why would the need to see the Hokage?" Sakura turned to her friends and her sensei. "Most importantly, who are the and where did they come from?" Kakashi-sensei asked himself.

Foolishly, Naruto came and replied to his sensei, "You know what Kakashi-Sensei?" "What Naruto?"

"They sort of remind me of…you."

"Hate to admit it, but I agree with Naruto." Sakura nodded.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"First of all sensei," Sakura glanced at him.

"Who in the right mind would have silver hair? Beside that, Kakashi-sensei, they almost look like you." She pointed at him.

"Well, they don't look exactly like you they just…remind us of you." Sasuke made a point.

"Yeah, but that's our opinion." Sakura said.

"But what if he is related tot them?" Naruto argued.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto! If he was, he probably would have told us!" Sakura said. Kakashi said smiling,

"Well now, this is a very interesting subject that we had." Kakashi and his squad had worried about the Hokage and what'll happen to him with those chuunis there with him.

The Hokage sat on his chair with his eyes closed and heard his door slide open and close. Footsteps were heard on the wooden floor. "I've been waiting for you three. Welcome back," The Hokage reopened his eyes to see the three standing up. "Ikemotos," They smirked at their own last name. The girl twin replied, with her arms crossing her chest, "Aww, how nice of you…Hokage."

* * *

That is all! Please R&R for me (read and review.) . it would help me VERY MUCH! PEOPLE... 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the thrid chappy if you want to read it...please! I need people reading this story! if you think this story is horrible you need to tell me sooner or later! I need at least five opinions and and...i don't know. I'll keep writing until I finish. Anyway. i need reviews! Thank you for reading this. **

* * *

Chappy 3: Disbelief **

"What do you think they're talking about?" Naruto put his ear on the door trying to listen to the Hokage's conversation with the Ikemotos. Naruto and his friends had snuck into the Hokage's hut.

"We don't know Naruto." Sasuke said. "This isn't any of our business. We should just go."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until I find out what they're talking about." Naruto argued with him.

"I'm not even sure why I came here anyway; I should just go home and read." Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "Ditto!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto heard some footsteps coming out of the room.

"Uh-Oh! We better go!" He exclaimed. "That's what we've been saying, Naruto!" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. "You can't even listen to us for a second!" Sakura shouted at him. "Shush! They'll hear us, Sakura!" Naruto tried shushing her, but she just kept on going.

"Don't shush me Naruto! I can hurt you, you know!" Sakura made a fist warning Naruto.

Soon, the door slid open in time to stop Sakura and Naruto from arguing. The three teenagers that came out from the room looked at them careless and emotionless. Squad 7 and Kakashi-sensei just looked at them as well.

"Uh…" Naruto stud there.

"So you must be squad 7. The Hokage said that you would be here trying to listen to our conversation." The girl said glaring at them.

"That's Naruto alright. Sorry that NARUTO here was disturbing your conversation with the Hokage just recently." Sakura head locked him letting him not breath.

"It's alright…just don't ever get into our conversations with anyone anymore. It's rude you know?" The boy said.

'At least someone agrees with me.' Sasuke thought.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto freed himself from Sakura exclaimed at the siblings.

"Yeah?" The girl said. "What's your name? I wanna know right now!" Naruto pointed at them. The boy smirked while the two girls stud emotionless.

"My name's Kosuke and these are my sisters, Izumi," He introduced her as she slowly nodded her head. "And Riku." She too, nodded slowly.

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" He pointed once again at them.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all, I'm Sakura!" She said. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha! And our Sensei Kakashi Hatake!" Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Izumi replied slowly and smirked. "Is there a problem?" He asked coldly.

"There might be…but that's for our concern." Kosuke said.

"By the way, we didn't catch your last name." Sasuke said glancing at them.

"Sigh," Riku turned around with their backs facing the Squad. "Kosuke, Izumi and Riku….Ikemoto." She said softly.

"Ikemoto?" Sasuke repeated. Kakashi's eye widen in surprise. "Ike…moto." He said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Is there something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura worried. "No…maybe I'll tell you all later…tomorrow." Kakashi walked away. Leaving his squad puzzled. "What's gotten into him?" Naruto asked his fellow members.

Sakura and Sasuke just shrugged.

Back at Kakashi-sensei's house, he sat on the edge of his can't be…Ikemoto. As far as I knew….all of them died in an ANBU ambush. Unless, I was wrong." He said admitting to himself. "It can't be…no. It just can't." He closed his eyes…in disbelief.

* * *

That is the end! I hope you enjoyed it...if you did...good for you...if you didn't...good for you!  
Anywho please continue reading this story! .  



	4. Chapter 4

Listen...I really need more reviews and readers to at least read this freakin story here! I need your help and decide whether or not this story needs some improvments. So please review this story, it would really help too.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Ugh! I Hate Ramen! **

**Kosuke's POV**

The day was exciting today. We entered our old home village, talk to Squad 7 for some directions, talk to the Hokage, and met new challengers. Yup. The day is ahead for it to come.

My sisters and I were walking towards a stupid ramen shop. I hate ramen noodles. They're nasty. "Why are we going to eat ramen noodles tonight? I hate ramen noodles, you know that!" I replied angry at my twin sister, Izumi as she rolled her at me.

"Yeah I know that, you fool!" Izumi poked the top of my head hard. "Ow! That hurts!" I yell covering my head with my arms.

"You two never change, do you?" Riku asked smiling.

"Not really. You know how we are when we're together, Riku." I put my arms down. We arrived at the stupid food court Riku and Izumi love a lot and sat down. "There," Izumi smiled. "Now we both can eat ramen together, Riku!" "Yeah, I haven't had Ramen in a long time." Riku said calmly.

"Great! I feel happy for both of you! Now what exactly am I suppose to eat!" I grab chopsticks that were in front of me that the man working here gave me. "_CHINSE CHOPSTICKS!" _I yelled hungrier then both of them put together. "Yeah! That's a great idea, Kosuke! While you're at it," Izumi grabbed a cup soy sauce. "You can dip them in _Soy sauce!"_ She teased me about it as I squeezed my hand cracking the chopsticks with a _crack_ sound.

"I'm so outta here!" I jumped off my seat and walked around to see if there was another food court that _doesn't_ sell Ramen noodles.

I finally found a shop that doesn't sell Ramen noodles! It was a sea food court! I love sea food! I was drooling over the food as they sat it on the counter, then I started eating the delicious food ever! I was so enjoying the food I had…that I forgot I was broke.

The next thing I knew, the stupid cook made me wash ever 150 dishes he had.

"Make sure that ever dish is spotless by the time I get back? Understand?" He closed the door behind him and left. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I so hate this right now." I started washing the dishes one by one with a sponge, a rage, and sink full of water with soap bubbles.

"Sigh, I'll be stuck here forever if I don't hurry up." I put down the dish were I would put the clean ones and the dirty one. "Great, just…149 dishes to go." My eyes started tears for the cruelty of today.

**2 and a half hour later….**

"I'M DONE! Finally!" My hand was raised up in the air still holding the old wet rage.

"Great. Now you can go home and do whatever, its closing time." The cook pointed outside the door where I was finally free. "Next boy, when you come here to eat…make sure you have money with you!" He exclaimed.

"I will!" I snared at him running towards the door and finally leaving the place. "Great. Now, all I have to do id find my sisters and hit the sack at home." I said slowly talking to myself.

I walked almost everywhere just to find my sisters 10 minutes ago and now I can't find them. "Gees, if only there was a sign on where to find them." It wasn't actually a sign of my sisters but someone was in trouble.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not finished with you, girl!" A man and two others ran chasing after a girl at my age.

She had short raven like hair with thick strands of hair by the side of her head. Her eyes…they were unique, they were…white. I've never seen anyone with white eyes before. Unless...she might be.

She ran passed me as I looked over to see her turn around facing me. "Stop her!" A man pointed at me.

I stud there in the middle waiting for them to catch up with her…but I didn't let them.

"Get out of out of way, boy!" The leader shouted.

"Make me." I replied ready coldly standing there glaring as they stopped in their own tracks waiting for me to attack them.

"Alright," The leader smirked as he and his men grabbed the Kunai from their pockets and were in ready position. "Then we'll make you move then. Whether you like it or not." "Let's see what you're made of old man." I smirked back at him. He really doesn't know what he's up against. He's in for a big surprise. A really big surprise.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, i hope you all enjoyed it...please review this story and tell me what you think about it. Give me your opinion what you think about this story so far...so i can work on it. Oh and if you have any stories that you would like to have more readers read and then review, please let me know, cuz i don't even now what stories i want to read. Thank you! . 


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then, here's chapter 5! Yay! I was so excited finishing this chapter and the others in one day! >- v Anyway, please continue reading this! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Sakigan Pt. 1**

**Kosuke's POV**

The men come charging towards me with their Kunais. The first one was faster then his friends, so he was getting closer to me every 2 seconds. He was so close to me that I charged right at him and clamped my hand onto his face.

His other friends still kept going charging at me. I threw the man in my hand to the ground harshly, and ran over him as if he was a simple place mat. I wasn't done with him yet; back I'll come back to him. I ran towards the other two, but I flew into the air just right above them. They stopped running and looked side to side searching for me, but they couldn't. One of them spotted me above and gasped.

"HA!" I stomped on the ground so hard I made them fly over towards the ground. My knees were bent; my arms were hanging in between them. I stud like that for awhile. The girl I was helping out peeked from the side of a building seeing everything I had done. She too gasped at the damage I did.

It would've seemed that I had attracted people into the area considering they were behind buildings around me. But that didn't them from finishing the battle, they were still charging towards me.

But that didn't stop me either; I made a couple of signs: The dog, snake, rat, horse, monkey, and then the "Dragon." My chakra was flowing towards my eyes making my bloodline activate. Veins popped out of the side of my eyes. My palms stuck out facing the men, seismic waves started appearing to them all. Apparently my attack worked as always. My sisters arrived with that look again.

"What has he gotten himself into now?" Probably that's what Izumi was thinking right now. I'm pretty sure of it.

'What has he gotten himself into now? That stupid brother of ours.' Izumi thought.

My waves finally got to them, their eyes widen as they stopped in their tracks dropping each weapon they had in their hands. At that time, Squad 7 arrived. Great.

"What's he doing?" I heard Sakura asked out loud.

"Whatever it is, it stopped them." Sasuke said more interested in the battle.

"What's happening to us!" The leader said shocked kicking his feet to stay on the ground, but couldn't. "The chakra I had was sent to my eyes focusing only on them, for that I used a few hand seals and then it transferred into the palm of my hand creating seismic waves flowing down slowly waiting for its victim." I said calmly as I rose my palms up in the air slowly with the man following every movement of my palm.

"Put us down! Put us down!" The man yelled at me. But I didn't, I just raised my palm a little higher.

"PLEASE! We beg of you! Have mercy!" The man cried out loud. The people of the village were scared of what was happening. Something…was wrong with me. Too much chakra was building up in my eyes. I couldn't control it all!

* * *

Well, here's the end of this chapter. I was suppose to change the chapter titled, but i forgot to do that...anywho, please R&R thank you, i hope you liked this chapter, if not, good for you... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sakigan Pt. 2**

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain, my eyes were shut tightly. My hands were tightly shut causing too much pain for the captured man I held. Chakra was flowing through my body and it exposed itself to the villagers.

Naruto and his friends were surprised at what they saw with their eyes, as they widen in shock. "What's wrong him?" Naruto asked unknowing what was really happening.

Sasuke saw my sisters run towards me to help control myself.

"Kosuke we're coming!" I heard Riku shouting my name! I turned around with a glare of my eye while my veins still popped out exposing themselves. "Hold on, Kosuke!" Izumi and Riku stopped in front of me. I just glared at them as if they were nothing to me. Just nothing...

Riku was focusing her chakra in her eyes just like I did before. "Sakigan..." She looked at me with eye contact. Her hands were covered in a blue coloring; she had enough chakra in her hands.

Izumi put her left hand on her right arm; she slowly raised her arm and ran towards me with plenty of chakra to drain my own.

"What is she going do?" Sasuke asked.

"She's using a great Ninjutsu attack." Sakura said.

Naruto made his question longer by saying the words slower and longer.

"Chakra Absorption. It's really useful in some battles, but not all. This jutsu allows the user to absorb the opponent's chakra by putting his palm on the enemy. To activate this extraordinary ability the user has to concentrate a considerable amount of chakra into his or her hand, making a soft blue flame appear around it. The greatest disadvantage of this ability is that the user has to make contact in order to drain chakra." Sakura explained what it could do.

"Wow. I felt like I learned something today." Naruto said.

"Ugh. You're hopeless, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Izumi made perfect eye contact with me; she fiercely bashed her hand on my forehead and pinning me to the ground while at the same the men fell to the floor.

"C'mon Kosuke! Snap out of it!" Riku yelled at me. "AAHHHHHH!" I screamed of total pain as my chakra was being drained.

Izumi turned to the people and decided that it wasn't safe for them to be here.

"EVERYONE! Please! Get out of here! Close the food courts! Everything! Get out of here!" Izumi yelled as I heard and saw them scattered in fear to their homes.

Except for four people that I saw that weren't so afraid of us.

"Izumi!" Riku shouted. "Almost there Riku!" My sister rose her arm up slowly as blue flame like chakra rose up at the height. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed for the last time and lost a lot of energy and chakra at that time. My eyes were back to normal.

"There! Kosuke…you okay?" Izumi patted his cheek.

"Ow…it hurts." I said softly.

"Thought so. Alright, as for you three," Izumi grabbed them by the collar of their shirts. "Don't you ever come out here and show your faces here in Konoha ever again! Got that?" Izumi glared at them letting them go, and they ran really fast leaving a cloud of dust.

"There. Everything's taken care of now. Riku, you okay?" She walked up to us. "Yes. Are you two okay?" She asked us. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I guess I had too much of chakra." I apologized. "You sure did, Kosuke." Izumi said as she helped me up.

"Now, let's go home and rest for tomorrow." Riku said locking her arms with both of ours.


End file.
